The present invention relates to a method of controlling an operation of an electronically controlled camera.
Electronically controlled cameras have a central processing unit (CPU) installed as a control unit for controlling the operation of the camera according to a program which is usually stored in a read-only memory (ROM).
Since the program is stored in the ROM, if the program contains a bug, then, even though only a small portion of the program needs to be modified, the entire program must be changed by replacing the ROM. Further, the addition of a new function to the existing program for use in a special application also requires that the entire program be changed by replacing the ROM. The exchanging of the ROM is a tedious and time-consuming process. Consequently, there has been a demand for simplifying the process by which a camera program can be modified.